User talk:Legodude760
Yes, I know I accidentally moved two archives under the number 3. Dont remind me plz thx. Archives (1-50|51-52 (HR's big chat)|52-128|129-158 ) :5 days left till the end of sixth grade!!! I will miss some of my teachers... [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 11:27, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :What's up with the site!?!?!?!?!?[[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 21:25, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::? - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:37, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::MG did it. He's already abusing his admin powers! :::I'm kidding. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:39, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Who's MG? Wait, is this the "Bioniclepedia is Upgrading" thing? Probably so...♠[[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 01:23, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::I dunno. I dunno.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:38, 22 May 2008 (UTC) MG made a special skin for this wiki, most "wikians" use this type of skin. Not to mention you get widgets. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:44, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :D'oh. IT'S FRIDAY!!!!! 3 days left!!!!!!!!!!![[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 11:37, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::I use the old normal skin. Im so used to it, when I try and use a new WIkia one, I cant, because I get all confused. :< - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 16:23, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Use this skin, I do also, because confuzled I will be. I made a lego rubber band machine gun that uses a motor!!!! Bored face: :' [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 02:47, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Im making a big SMB3 banner for my Wallpaper on mah computer. Im making it with sprites of da' game. I havent finished it, so I made text that says "STOP This bannery thing is under construction" And have a construction sign there. lolol - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:45, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Righteous. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 11:35, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Also I know how to make a lego rubber band gatling gun...Verylong kite string...[[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 17:22, 29 May 2008 (UTC) .... What are you talking about?.... :...uh, what? - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 22:07, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Ya know the peg pieces? Well, you get a long kite string (pegs are on the end of eight spinning barrels), tight it to one peg, put rubber band on, put kite string through slit in next peg, slide rubber band on, repeat alot. If what I've said is confuzling, go to Youtube, tipe in lego rubber band minigun, and it should play something like everybody was kung-foo fighting as its song, if not look until you found it. 'SCHOOL'S OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 22:18, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Aw man. I got one more month left. :< Then I wont see my crush for two months. *bawls* - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Aww someone has a girlfriend? Kazidee----- All those sweets are empty Calories 30 May 2008 :No lol. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 17:08, 31 May 2008 (UTC) First Summer 2008 Set Mine has got to be the Axalara T9 and Vultraz, what would yours be? Mine would be Pohatu. CammandoCheese3 20:59, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Mine would be rockoh t3. I made a 3 barreled rubber band machine gun that holds 57 rubber bands and can be converted into a shotgun by loading it on a gear seperately. What bands do you guys like? I like Coldplay, Beatles, Dragonforce, Disturbed, Papa Roach, and Beastie Boys. I'm thru wid mah girlfiend! Oops, I mean girl''friend. In 32 days, it will be a year since we first met(LD and me). Time flies when you have new friends. New Sig. Also, I will be gone the 11th through the 13th(maybe 14th) to Panama City Beach in Florida. I'm taking my guitar, my cousins will love it! And on the subject of girls, two words: Eternal Mystery. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 03:07, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Admin chat forum Next time you're on, feel free to chat in the Admin chat topic. And all you other guys, LD760 doesn't get on much, please stop talking so much. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:15, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Its ok. Gives me something to do when I do come on. ;P I dont have any '08 sets, stopped buying bionicles. Im gonna try and do some editing soon... - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 03:25, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Well, I don't have anybody else to talk to: My brother died 7 years ago, my friend down the road has baseball all this week, and my other best friend for life is constantly and Disney World or Panama City Beach. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 12:55, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Youre having a rough time. :< - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Not too rough, I'm going to the beach soon. Lesson learned: don't shoot rubber band gun when it is directly in front of your face(I was aiming away, but it came off the opposite end and hit me in dah face, HURT, thick rubber band). [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 21:43, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Lulz - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:48, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Hey, try Legoeducation .com , it has awesome piesces, like the original motors, all gears, solar panels, and lots of other types of lego technical stuffz. Very good, resonable price. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 12:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm... - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 22:01, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Mhhh... - [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 23:41, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :BTW, my best friend for life is coming to mah house tommorow! I haven't seen him in 4 months. Rubber band semi auto gun. I shot my dad. LOLAL! [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 02:43, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::Heh heh... - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:47, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Have you ever gotten a bad haircut? My dad decided to save money and give me a buzz himself. I have less hair than my 63 year old grandeddy. I'm ticked. I'm wearing a hat every day until it grows into a descent buzz. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 20:28, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Can you help me? Legodude760, I'm new here. I made a page called Bioniboxes, but it was rubbish and was deleted. I want to make a signature, cause I only have this Toa Takuta 16:51, 9 June 2008 (UTC) really boring one so far. Please can you tell me how to do it on my talk page? Thanks. Toa Takuta 16:51, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, since LD is virtually dead, (I'm gonna be gone from tommorow until Saturday too), just use this whatever you want to apear as your link to your page what ever you want as a link to your talk page . If it's too confusing, ask the dead LD for help. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 04:24, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Lol I actually told him it was a little complicated, so he can just tell me what he wants and Ill make it. :> - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:41, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks, you've really helped! Toa Takuta 16:51, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I am miserably bored... [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 11:37, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm going to try and make something that's never been made before. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 14:04, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::mkay - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 18:46, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :yakm. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 23:28, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks LD760! [[user:Toa Takuta|'Toa Takuta']]{Lewa the green dude.} :How old are you now LD760? I'm twelve...I'm an admin at The Force Unleashed Wiki, but I know nothing about it...But, i'm finally and admin. :/ ? [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 17:31, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::Lol. Im 12.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 04:04, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey LD, did you know that Vladius Magnum was still active on Wookieepeda just recently? I think he doesn't like us. =( ::::And DN, the wiki you are a sysop on is inactive, might want to help out a little? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:18, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::The last thing is what I was going to say. Eventually. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:45, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I dunno, maybe now he'll come back and do my job for me lol.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 20:25, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Go to youtube and type "a bad time to fart", HILARIOUS!!! [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 16:53, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ive heard "Happy with your mouth open is hilarious too. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 17:33, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Shawn, a new Helper here at Wikia. I'm poking around the BIONICLE wiki and making some minor edits (like helping with cleanup, etc), and if you need me to do anything in particular, just let me know. You guys have a pretty great setup here so far, it looks good! Shawn 18:35, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi Shawn, but Im not really the most active admin anymore to be leaving you jobs. :P - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 17:33, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Try "Ministry of Silly Walks"!!!! Or "Fart Wars: The Empire's Ripe Crack"!!!!! [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 14:52, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I linked the one deadend page!YAYZ! :omg :o - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 03:43, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Who linked the Deadend page? [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 17:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Mr.Toakongu100 - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 00:49, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Mystery solved, lets get pizza. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 14:03, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Mistika Realeased Not Really but they updated the site and you can order them now, everybody but Mazeka, so I just got my mom to order ALL SIX MISTIKA for my birthday, and with my birthday money I will get all three vehicles, Vultraz and Mazeka, then Takanuva. Dark Overlord 17:04, 2 July 2008 (UTC) But then again I'm going to miss my crush, sigh I was going to ask her out, but I did manage to dance with her(grabs a coke, opens it, and drinks the whole thing in triumph). Dark Overlord 17:13, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Lol. Im not buying Bionicles anymore though. :o - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 17:49, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Main Page Transition Hi Legodude760! My name is Nathan and I'm another wikia helper with the entertainment team. We're going around helping wikis transition to the new style of main page that will be necessary to support the upcoming ads. I've updated your main page to use the new two-column layout, so if you need any help changing it around, don't hesitate to leave me a message via my talk page. Thanks! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:17, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Ok, thanks.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 16:47, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey, screw up in lego: The magazine's new Jetrax T6 is yellow, but the one on the website and the one in the preivews are all blue. Say What!?!?!?!? [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 17:56, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ive noticed some screw ups in early bioniicle comics too. Lol - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 16:21, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey my new friends on here live down the street from me ( Atf101 and jaylen6000) I f they ask who you are, just say You're Darth Nilus's friend(or your friend up the street) [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 00:42, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Also, For some reason on Atf101's page it says something about speedy deletion. Could you fix it so he stills has everything? And also jaylen6000's page. I'm not sure. Thnx. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 01:00, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Nvrmind. I think that Atf101's blocked. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 02:07, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Can you make me a border on mah page? Perferably fire or orange and blue. Spade would've, but he said he hasn't made one in a while. Thnx. Atf101 I Hate BAMA 16:44, 8 July 2008 (UTC) I live down the street from Spade also. Atf101 I Hate BAMA 16:50, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :One border coming up. :o - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 19:55, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks!!! Well, you should probably hear it from Atf, but He doesn't really know you at all. Be Sre to tell him you did it since he axed. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 01:39, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Wont he see it though?- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 20:40, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Let's hope... LOL ._.[[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 02:14, 10 July 2008 (UTC) He deleted it for some reason. You better tell him you put it there. So he doesn't get mad...[[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 00:25, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Also, I have two questions: How do block people(I just figured sice I'm an admin on another wiki, I need to know), and can block people on other wikis besides the one you're an admin on?[[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 00:06, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Block, you go to recent changes. THere's text saying (diff) (hist) . . Image talk:TbSigCrap.PNG‎; 05:18 . . (+186) . . TB101 (Talk | contribs) I will now say: (diff) (hist) . . Image talk:TbSigCrap.PNG‎; 05:18 . . (+186) . . TB101 (Talk | contribs|block) Just click "|Block" and the rest is history. But you can only ban on your admin-ized wiki.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 06:17, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Or, you could also go to and type in the name of the user or IP address you want to block. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 06:57, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::Knew I forgot something.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 07:02, 12 July 2008 (UTC) DUNDUNDUN I'm gonna try and come back and edit. I went so inactive is because I'm on another wiki, making a comic, on their chatroom, drawing sprite versions of the users, and am now working on a SMW game. x_x But now, I'm gonna try and put SMASH edit on that list. :3 - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 07:16, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Thnx! Just figured I needed too know. Does anybody here like Dragonforce, Buckethead,Coldplay,Metallica,Disturbed,or SOAD?[[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 14:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Never heard of any, except Coldplay.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 04:29, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :(Gasp)!!!!!!!! If you like Heavy Metal, speed metal or crazy music, you need to try them out on iTunes or something.SOAD is Systen of a Down. BTW, I like Viva la Vida the best. Along with clocks, speed of sound,violet hill,talk,the Hardest part, and Talk. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 13:40, 13 July 2008 (UTC)